Fighting For Love Part Two
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Emmetts gone for war, Rosalie and him are still human. His camp gets attacked, does he live and come back fro Rosalie. PArt two of story I wrote called 'Fighting for love' it's also the second chapter of that one, check it out and Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

Fighting For Love- Part Two

Rosalie ran through her front door as she hastily tore open the letter she had just received in the mail. She hadn't heard from Emmett in a long time and she was beginning to worry about him, even though deep down she knew he would be just fine. He was strong, he could make it. The letter she pulled out of the envelope smelled like earth and was covered in spots with mud and water stains. However, the writing remained clear.

_Dear my Rosalie,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you in awhile, we've been busy out here as always. In fact, we just crossed the border and are starting to set up camp; we'll be back out on the battlefield tomorrow…unfortunately. Rose, I really want to be back home with you…I miss you. I miss everything about you (not to mention those amazing chocolate chip cookies-crunchy on the outside, moist on the inside-….I'm getting carried away). How are things back home? It's been two years too long, hasn't it? I hope you haven't felt too alone, but I'll be home again in three weeks, I promise. Well, I have to go help Jeremy set up his tent, but I just thought I would write a quick note to tell you I'm safe and that I love you and miss you. Hope to hear back from you soon beautiful._

_Love,_

_Emmett._

Rosalie sighed as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall once more. The last couple of words began to blur as she took a deep breath; Emmett was safe and fine, that's what she had needed to hear.

She was possibly more exited that he would be coming home then he was, she had it all planned out. She would pack a lunch and the two would go for a picnic in the park, it was sure to be romantic. Rosalie was so glad that she had told Emmett how she felt before he left, she was even more glad that he felt the exact same way.

All through high school the two had been told that they would make the perfect couple, that they were destined to be together, that they looked great together, that it was a match made in heaven. Well being with Emmett… being with Emmett was better then being in heaven. Emmett was her perfect prince charming, and then some. He was the one person Rosalie ever knew that completely understood her and actually loved her for who she was, not what she looked like. Emmett made her whole, she knew what it felt like to not have him there, and she did not want to go back there again.

Rosalie went up to her room and put his letter in her old treasure box from when she was a little girl. It was old and kind of rusted on the edges, but it still shined and Rosalie loved it just as she had when she was five. As she opened the boxes lid to see the dancing ballerina come up and play it's charming music, she saw all of Emmett's other letters. Most had wrinkled a little from wetness-mostly tear stains from Rosalie's raining eyes. She coughed and sniffled a bit, and just as she shut her box, the phone rang.

Rosalie gladly skipped down the stairs to the phone, anything to get the War off her mind. She answered, faking a smile. "Hello?" She heard no answer, just a faint whimper. "Hello, is anyone there?" She asked again more impatiently.

The voice on the other end broke in mid sentence. "Rosy, it's Anna."

"Anna," Rosalie asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

As soon as she asked it, Rosalie regretted it. Anna broke out into tears on the other end, words muffled. Rosalie patiently waited until the worst was over, then asked Anna to come over to her house too talk things through and so she could figure out what the heck was going on. Anna was over and sitting on the nearest sofa in a matter of fifteen minuets. Anna and Rosalie had been best friends since grade six, they were truly kindred spirits. Jeremy and Anna were dating and during his last visit, he had proposed to her. They were a cute couple, and desperately in love. Jeremy was off fighting in the war too, infact, he and Emmett were in the same regiment.

"It's Jeremy," Anna bawled as Rosalie tried to comfort her.

Rosalie waited until Anna had controlled her tears before asking her what had happened.

Anna took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "He…his…their camp was attacked last week. Bombs, guns, everything, they were woken in the dead of the night by those stupid Germans! Jeremy tried to get out of his tent that had caught on fire, and he came out burned, but fine. Then he was shot in the right leg. In the craze and confusion I guess no one realized he was wounded. Anyways, last night two soldiers came to my door and informed me that…that…that he bled to death and died! Rosy, he is dead!"

Rosalie sat there with stun on her face. Anna burst out sobbing in screams of pain as Rosalie went in and gave her a big hug. Her friend went limp in her arms, as she held her tight. She couldn't believe it, Anna had lost Jeremy? It was so sudden, so real, she had never lost someone she had been close to from the war yet, and now this? Emmett would also be devastated…Emmett.

Rosalie's heart stopped as she came to a horrid realization. "Emmett," she whispered. "Emmett was with Jeremy's regiment…oh my gosh…."

Snapshot photo, forever engrained in her memory. That's the only way Rosalie ever could remember it from that day on. She saw it like a scrapbook of pictures: Going to the phone, seeing Anna in tears in her arms, realizing the Emmett could be in the same state as Jeremy, calming Anna down enough to get her to come with her to the post office, deciding to drop Anna off at her house when Anna could barley walk from the pain, promising to come back as soon as she found out if Emmett was ok, going to the post office to see their latest lists, not finding Emmett on the dead list….but not finding Emmett on the alive list either. It was all frozen in snapshots that would forever haunt her.

The next three weeks were hard. Anna was able to calm down, and accept the fact that Jeremy wasn't coming home. She decided to move to Maycomb, Alabama, she said that their old town held to many painfully sweet memories. The two friends didn't want o part, but if it would help Anna move on from the loss of her one true love, Rosalie was going to support it. Anna may have had some closure, but Rosalie had none.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She couldn't drink. She closed herself off from the rest of the world…except the part that contained her mailbox outside her house. All she wanted to know was if she would ever see her Emmett again…she had to know sooner or later or she was prepared to go over there and find him herself. Rosalie was a mess, but her house was clean. That's all she did; clean, straighten, fix, and renovate, anything to keep her mind off him. And that 'master plan' failed….miserably.

One day as she was pulling out the vacuum, Rosalie heard the phone ring. Expecting it to be Anna, she answered more cheerfully then she infact felt. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rosalie Hale?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes…." Rosalie answered, quite confused.

"Good," replied the mysterious voice. "I'm Glenda Martin from the post office, I was told to phone you at exactly five o clock and tell you to look outside your door where, and I quote, 'She will find a letter that she needs to read right away'. Now Ms. Hale, this person who shall remain nameless is not some creep, so don't be scared, ok?"

"Ok…thank you Glenda, I'll talk to you later," answered Rosalie who was now really confused. She hung up and went outside to the front porch where a letter was sitting at the far side of the house at the porches ledge.

She cautiously walked over to the letter and opened it carefully. In the two words her heart skipped a beat. The letter read:

_Turn Around._

She slowly turned and what she saw made her breath cease to exist. Kneeling down in front of her porch swing, holding a ring with a smile on his face, was Emmett.

Rosalie gasped as she dropped the letter. It didn't even fall the ground before she ran over to Emmett who stood up and grasped her in his arms. She was crying again, but tears of joy, surprise, and love. She smiled as she forgot about what he was holding, relief washed over her. "Emmett, you, I thought…what?"

Emmett laughed as he put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, I want to do this right." Motioning for Rosalie to sit on the swing which she did in more confusion, Emmett went back down onto his one knee once more.

He cleared his throat. "Rosalie, my angel on earth, my best friend in the world, my one and only true love, I need to ask you something. We've been through a lot together, and I have no doubt that there is more to come, but I promise you that I will hold your hand as we embark on life's journey, together. Rosalie Hale…I hope your not to attached to your last name, because if you don't mind, I would like to change it. Will you marry me?"

The words got stuck in her throat, Rosalie sat on the swing completely and utterly stunned. The love of her life was asking her to marry him? This was a dream-it had to be. Things this good don't happen in real life…then again. Being in love is the one time when reality is ever better then your wildest dreams. Rosalie smiled as she nodded her head.

Emmett carefully put the perfectly sized ring on his fiancés finger, not breaking her glance. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, then breaking free both stood and went in for one the sweetest tasting kiss either had ever experienced. They stood there in each others grasp, bodies molding to the form of one another's like a puzzle-it was a perfect fit.

All moments from them were snapshots once again: The surprise, the ring, the kiss, the planning, the wedding, the alter, the life that Rosalie and Emmett spent together never failing to love each other with undying passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for Love- Part Three

"This wedding is going to be a disaster!" Rosalie sobbed as she sat down on her bed. Bella, Anna and Alice all crowded around her saying words of reassurance while she got the jitters out. This was typical for brides; at least that's what they told her; anything to get Rosalie to stop crying and start getting ready, as the wedding started in four hours.

"Rosy," Anna said matter-of-factly. "This is ridiculous. You are marrying the man of your dreams, the wedding is going to be beautiful, and all you can do is cry? There is nothing to cry about!"

"Oh but there is!" Rosalie said as the pillows she sank her head into muffled her words. "The cake is going to arrive late, my hair is a mess, and it's supposed to rain!"

Bella tried to calm her down. "The baker said the cake will only be thirty minuets late, that's not horrible. And, we have lots of time to do your hair, and the weatherman is never right, even if he was, he said the chances of rain were only 32%..."

"But," Rosalie began to argue but was cut off by Alice who sat her up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me and listen to me good missy!" Alice teased, then suddenly became serious. "Emmett doesn't care if there is no cake at the wedding, he doesn't care if your hair looks like you just got out of bed, Emmett doesn't care if it's raining so hard that your dress get's ruined and your makeup starts running down your face…he'll still think you're beautiful. He is marrying you for _you_, not the wedding."

Rosalie sat defeated, looking at her three bridesmaids and closest friends. They were right; she really needed to calm the heck down. She looked at Anna, her friend since elementary. Anna had gone through losing a fiancé due to the war; she was being really strong today despite that. Bella had been married to Edward, Emmett's younger brother, for two years now; she and Rosalie had become close friends because of that. And then there was Alice, Ms. Party-Planner, who was married to Rosalie's older brother, Jasper.

Nodding her head in agreement, Alice, Bella and Anna swept her off the bed and onto the dressers chair. She looked at her reflection in the oval shaped mirror; the four had a lot of work to do. Bella got started painting Rosalie's nails a light pink color; Alice began Rosalie's makeup; Anna began fixing Rosalie's hair. After all that was done and over with, the girls helped her into her dress and brought her back to the mirror. Rosalie was stunned; she couldn't have been staring at _her_ reflection.

Emmett was tired from his bachelor's party, but not exhausted. He had insisted that Edward and Jasper bring him home at a decent time; however their definition of decent was very different from his definition. They hadn't gone to a strip club or anything, Emmett wasn't into that thing and neither were they. He didn't view that night as his 'last night of freedom', he viewed it as 'the last night before the best years of his life'. He was thrilled that Rosalie had agreed to marry him; he was the luckiest guy on earth.

Still trying to force his eyes open, Emmett heard faint footsteps approaching him…then swoosh! Water hit his face in a cold frenzy! Emmett sat up at a speed that could cause whiplash, only to see Jasper, Edward, and Greg, his groomsmen.

"Wake up!" Jasper sang like a mother does to her lazy teenager. "Your getting married today buddy!" Jasper was the jokester out of the three boys, infact Emmett was sure the water thing had been his idea. Jasper was Rosalie's older brother, so naturally the two had become friends. They were only a year apart in age, so they got along well.

"How does it feel to wake up alone for the last time?" asked Edward sincerely. He was Emmett's brother and married to his high school sweetheart, Bella. The pair were cute together, and had really helped in the wedding planning.

"Not completely alone, Edward, we're here, remember?" pointed out Greg. "Although, I'm sure Emmett would have liked it that way." Greg was a good friend of Emmett and Rosalie's from high school. The two had been on the football team together, and had also been in the same regiment in the war.

"Trust me guys, I probably would have," laughed Emmett as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, we would have let you wake up on your own sleeping beauty; however, it's twelve o clock." Replied Jasper.

Emmett freaked. "What! The wedding is in four hours!"

"Yep, that's why we're here." Said Greg.

Edward added. "Bella called and said that you had better be getting ready because Rosalie is freaking out about time and, I quote, 'If this wedding isn't perfect all of you are in trouble!', unquote."

Emmett got up and headed towards the shower. "Ok, let's do this men!"

Rosalie stood at the end of the aisle, her arm twined with her dads. They were waiting for the music to begin so they could start heading to the alter, Rosalie was shaking nervously.

Her dad patted her arm. It's at this moment that fathers usually say their last words to there daughters before they are officially married, and that is exactly what he did now. "Rosalie, sweetie, everything will be fine."

"I know Dad…I'm just nervous."

"Listen, my little girl, do you love Emmett?"

"Of course"

"Then you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Just because you're getting married doesn't change the fact that you can always come to me when you need to. Your mom and I love you so much, and we also love Emmett. I couldn't be more proud of you then I am now." He kissed her on the cheek as she sniffled back tears.

"Thanks dad."

And with that, the music began and Rosalie took a slow step forward. Leaning on her dad for much support as she had done since a little girl, Rosalie rounded the corner to see all her family, family-to-be, and friends standing and watching her. Each step she took towards the alter seemed to take an eternity, but focusing on Emmett standing at the end was a huge motivator to not run out of the church right then and there. Rosalie normally liked being the center of attention, but this time…this time was different.

Once she got to the end of the aisle and hugged her dad, Emmett took her hands in his. He smiled his stunning smile as the priest began the speech that would change Emmett and Rosalie's lives.

"You look beautiful." Emmett mouthed as he stared into Rosalie's gorgeous eyes. He had never seen her look more absolutely stunning. She was in a big white dress, one that made her look like the beautiful princess she was, her make-up was girly, fresh, and natural, the perfect blending of colors. And her hair, it was curled loosely as it cascaded down her back. She was beautiful…and Emmett was desperately in love.

The priest interrupted Emmett's thoughts. "Emmett Cullen, do you take Rosalie Hale to be your wife, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

Emmett smiled. "I do."

"And Rosalie," stated the Priest. "Do you take Emmett Cullen to be you're your husband, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Rosalie awe struck.

The Priest looked satisfied. "You may now kiss the bride!"

And for those ten seconds where Rosalie and Emmett's lips met, they forgot that all eyes were on them, they forgot the entire world's troubles, they forgot everything except each other and the passionate kiss they now shared…as a married couple.


End file.
